Tear in Your Hand
by Raederle
Summary: As the crew of the Christa continues their journey, they come upon a strange object in space. In the attempt to examine this mysterious object, they unconsciously bring upon themselves serious troubles. And when they discover an intruder aboard, an even d
1. Teaser

_Author's note: First episode of Don't Say You Love Me... a series_

Tear in Your Hand

 

"Ms. Davenport is going over general interspecies communications, isn't she?"Goddard asked, walking into the Lounge. A few students looked up from the circular couch.

 

"Yeah, so?"Bova responded.Goddard cocked his head, but did not chastise him.

 

"So, Suzee told me earlier this week that she needed some new power couplings.You kids would benefit from some real experience in an interstellar marketplace."Goddard leaned against the wall and crossed his powerful arms.

 

"Come on, Commander."Harlan scoffed."Everyone's been to those ones off the coast of Saturn."

 

"Those aren't anything like the ones you'll be dealing with as a STARDOG, Mr. Band. The rarest species you'll find on The Saturn Diskus is an Andromedan."

 

"That's because marketplaces in the Sol System are relatively safe."Radu interjected softly but meaningfully."The ones along the Outer Rim aren't."

 

"Just relatively?"Rosie asked skeptically.She couldn't fathom there being problems at the Saturn Diskus. The UPP regulations didn't even allow weapons on their stations.

 

"Yes."Radu and Goddard confirmed in unison.Goddard shook his head.

 

"People can be disappointing, Rosie."He explained."And you being unaware of the dangers in our home system is what I'm talking about.I just think you'd learn better through practical application.Don't worry.It'll be fun getting off the ship for a little while."

 

"Fun.Right."Harlan muttered.

 

"Radu, pick us a good planetside marketplace.Rosie, you can surf the Spacenet for ads."

 

"Yes, Commander."She said moving towards the middle of the room."Does anybody have a preference?"

 

"Anywhere but Neon."Bova said.Harlan laughed.

 

"Yeah, and nothing in Spungland."

 

Rosie looked alarmed."How will I know?They don't put that kind of thing on the pages."

 

"Don't worry, Rosie."Radu said."I'll check whatever you pick in the NavChat.They'll know."

 

Goddard turned to Radu."You go there."

 

"Um, yeah."His ears flushed a bit."They think I'm... well... much older."

 

"From what I heard it was built by a group of Spacenet hackers?"

 

"Yeah, that's true.They don't allow an exchange of personal information, so you can understand their mistake.They usually kick people out if they try to speculate."

 

"Good."Goddard chuckled suddenly."And they think you're some 20 something navigator, huh?"

 

"Um, I- I guess."Radu smiled shyly."They'll help though.Because I gave them the coordinates of MA's domain."

 

"That's kewl."Harlan remarked."Starve her."

 

Bova grinned."I bet she loves that.Go for it, Rosie."

 

"Okay."Rosie sat down at the little Spacenet station."I'm glad you and Suzee set up this access panel."

 

"Where _is _Suzee?"Goddard asked suddenly.

 

"She's looking at the engines."Harlan answered.

 

"Yeah," Bova added."She's trying to figure out what went wrong the last time she reconfigured the engines."

 

"Right." Goddard rubbed his temple."What went wrong the last time?"

 

"She almost killed me and Radu."

 

Goddard frowned.

 

"Actually, _I_ almost killed Bova and Radu.Suzee made the engines so fast that they couldn't handle the fuel requirements or friction."Harlan clarified.

 

"Interesting."Goddard remarked.Harlan shrugged when the Commander offered no further comment and sipped a blue soda.

 

"Found them, Radu."Rosie called cheerfully.

 

"You're getting pretty fast at that."Harlan said.

 

"Well, she's been working with Ms. Davenport.What would you expect?"Radu said smiling.The Mercurian beamed.He slowly stood and went over to the console where Rosie was working and leaned over her."I'll send a Spacemail on the listserv."Radu said.Goddard regarded him.

 

"You're on the listserv already?When did you start going?"

 

"Shortly after we met Stuart and Aie."Radu's brow creased in concentration, and Harlan snorted at Radu's deliberate mispronunciation of the shrill name.

 

The screen swirled on to reveal the computer-generated image of a Rigelian.

 

"Long time no see, Quatre.I suppose your duties are keeping you busy.As they should!That in mind I'll get right to it.If it's still there, Korinth on P4 of the Condrona system is the safest market.The others are pretty Spung infested, if that worries you, which generally makes them unsafe.Toriyama Outpost in the Troy system is Spung free, but it's rough going there, and you remember the nasty stories we've all heard about the outposts down there.Plus you have to navigate through the Quarton system, which is just the pits.Most Sincerely, Mr. Spock."

 

"Quatre? Spock?"Harlan said in disbelief.Radu shrugged.

 

"Quatre Winner.It's the name of some Earther cartoon character.I don't know where Spock comes from."

 

"Quatre's also French for four."Goddard muttered."Go ahead and plot a course to Korinth.That sounds best."

 

Goddard turned and left the Teamroom.

 

"Hmm."Radu studied the screen, which now displayed a complicated navigational map. Rosie blinked in confusion as Radu traced his index finger over imaginary lines, endeavoring to plot the best course."I wonder why it might not be there."

 

"Blackhole sun."Bova suggested flatly.

 

"No, I think I found it."Radu said firmly."Let's go to the ComPost."

 

"Got it, Navman."Harlan said hopping into a jumptube."You know, I can't believe the Commander thinks this will be fun.I mean, Ms. Davenport is just going to make us work the whole time."

 

"Probably."Bova said.

 

"Well, at least we get to go planetside.We can practice landing without crashing."Radu said jokingly.Harlan mock punched his arm.

 

Soon the kids had slid into the Command Post, and Radu and Harlan went directly to their stations.

 

"Setting a course."Radu said, sitting down stiffly.Harlan nodded.

 

"How's it going?" Rosie asked.

 

"We're on our way.The planet is in sight."Harlan replied.Radu suddenly drew in a breath.

 

"No, it's not.It just disappeared."

 

"What?Are you sure you're reading it right?"

 

"Yes, Harlan."Radu answered almost indignantly."Thelma?"

 

Thelma popped up beside him."Yes, Radu?"

 

"What happened to the object that was just at these coordinates?"

 

"It's gone."Thelma said smiling. Radu narrowed his eyes.

 

"I know that, Thelma.But what do the sensors say happened to it?Where do the readings leave off?"

 

"The readings do confirm the presence of a planet-like object, but they do not move or fade away.They simply disappear."


	2. Part One

Tear in Your Hand

Part One

 

"What are you up to, Suzee?"Goddard walked calmly into the engine room.Suzee was under a panel.

 

"Trying to figure something out."Suzee replied without too much hostility.At least it wasn't Ms. Davenport bothering her.

 

"Like why Yensidian techniques are incompatible with Luminarian design?"He suggested, crouching down to her level.She slid out from under the panel and met his eye.

 

"_You_ made the engines faster._You're_ not even an engineer."She accused.

 

"I was.For about three months."

 

Suzee shot him a skeptical look, so he continued.

 

"It's true.Our chief engineer got himself killed by an Andromedan and they needed an officer with ranking to take his place until we got back home."Goddard sighed almost comically."And when I say _got himself killed_, I mean that.The dolt got run over by an Andromedan going _somewhere_ at breakneck speed.And then when it turned out that he was lucky enough to be unscathed by that, the Andromedan came back to see if he was okay.He pulled a blaster on him.When the Andromedan raised his hand to defend himself, he accidentally knocked the blaster into the engineer's skull."

 

Suzee glared at him for a moment then started to laugh.

 

"What a story!"She exclaimed shaking her head at the Commander."Was that during the war?"

 

"I have a million of them.I think Catalina's been forced to listen to about half.Let me see what you're working on."He took a CompuPAD that was lying near the tools Suzee had been using."No, actually it was about ten years prior."

 

"I was trying to see if I could modify the engines to use the techniques I had before, but with less fuel consumption."

 

"Looks like it should work."

 

"In theory."Suzee muttered dejectedly.And as she had learned all too well, theories could be disastrously wrong.

 

"A lot of things work in theory.Communism worked in theory.Let's see if this works in reality."

 

Suzee looked at him in shock.The Commander shouldn't be that capricious, considering what had happened the last time."What if it doesn't work??Our fuel supply could be demolished."

 

He shrugged."We're stopping for repairs soon anyway.Anything that could get us home faster would be appreciated."

 

"It could be an expensive mistake."Suzee warned.

 

"So could have the last one."He pointed out gravely."We'll warn Harlan before we get started."

 

Suzee nodded.

 

***

 

"What?Was it moving at all?"Radu asked incredulously.Scientifically, the object had to be moving in some direction due to gravity.

 

"No, it wasn't."Thelma answered.She looked at him blankly for more questions.

 

Radu blinked hard.As the general confusion spread through the Command Post, Bova moved over to Radu's post.He punched a few buttons.

 

"Screen on.There it is."The Uranisu said pointing.

 

"That's not a planet."Harlan stated obtusely, staring at the crystallized gray ball floating in space.

 

"How'd you find it?"Radu asked.

 

"Whoever's on that thing used a random dispersal field to hide its presence.I think they noticed us coming towards them.They disappeared about three minutes after we changed course to their direction."

 

"Should we follow it?"Rosie asked innocently.

 

Radu shook his head vigorously."No way."

 

"Sure!"Harlan said at the same time.

 

"We can't do that without the Commander's permission!"Radu admonished."And he would definitely say no.They could be dangerous, and they obviously don't want to be found."

 

"Or they're lying in wait for someone stupid enough to come after them."Bova remarked.

 

"He told you to set a course, didn't he?"Harlan rationalized."He trusts us to handle it."

 

Radu gave him a skeptical look."I don't think we should, Harlan.I'd like to _keep_ his trust."

 

"Come on, Radu.Show me where it's gone. What if we need to know about these guys to get out of the sector? What better way than an examination?"

 

Radu furrowed his brow pensively, then typed in the coordinates.

 

"Just... be careful."He said, licking his lips."Keep a good distance."

 

"Gotcha." Harlan complied.Bova and Rosie looked on anxiously.

 

"It's moved again, Harlan. "Radu warned."We have to stop this now.They know we can see them."

 

"Radu, don't be a chicken."

 

"It could already be too late.What if this is only a primary defense?We don't have any weapons."

 

"Radu's right Harlan, we'd better stay away."Rosie said looking over at Bova wondering why he wasn't standing up to Harlan instead.

 

"I don't think P4 is there."Radu said finitely."Spock said that it might not be."

 

"What about the other places?"Rosie asked."I set up about twenty."

 

"And they're all labeled as dangerous?"Harlan put in."I thought planetside markets were safer."

 

"They are.I don't think there are many safe places to stop around here, Harlan."Radu remarked distastefully."I'll set a course for Sandrines.I hear it's okay.It's a little farther away, but there's a station market nearby.I bet most of the troublemakers go there to do business.It's easier to escape a station."

 

"Sorry, Radu."Rosie said glancing sideways.

 

"Don't worry about it."Radu said smiling at her."If Spock didn't know about it, I don't know who else could be expected to."

 

"We'd better tell Commander Goddard before we get there."Rosie said genially accepting Radu's explanation.Harlan nodded.

 

"I will.He should be back up here in a bit."

 

"We should tell him about that sphere, too."Radu mentioned.Harlan shook his head.

 

"Why should we?They aren't following us, are they?No blood, no foul."

 

"What?"Radu thought that Earthers must have an endless supply of euphemisms.

 

"I mean: it'll keep."Harlan sighed.

 

Radu frowned."Um... whatever."

 

***

In the cargo bay, a dark figure slinked in between crates.It moved lithely, silently.Only an Andromedan could have heard its movements, if the Andromedan had been listening for it.Even then, the dark figure was like a shadow, an echo of a sound.

 

The dark figure approached the door.It did not open.Reaching into its pocket, the dark figure pulled out a circular device and attached it to the door, which promptly opened.

 

The dark figure slid into the hallway, perking pointed ears for the sounds of the crew.It found a shadow and disappeared.

 

***

 

"Commander."Thelma said suddenly.Goddard jumped and hit his head on the top of the console that he was under.

 

"What, Thelma?"He said with restrained irritation.Suzee wiped some grease from her face, smearing it, and smirked.

 

"There is apparently a malfunction in the doors to the cargo bay.They have opened and closed by themselves."

 

Goddard furrowed a brow."Is this a serious malfunction?"

 

"No, Commander, but when the doors malfunction, the jump tubes generally follow.Their circuits run close to each other in the Master Protomix."

 

Goddard nodded.He turned to Suzee."You think we should hold off on this until we can be sure the ship is in order?"

 

"Might as well."She shrugged."We're not going anywhere."

 

"Okay.You tackle the Master Protomix.I'll go check the cargo bay to see if it's a centralized problem."

 

Suzee nodded and moved into the other chamber of the engine room.

 

"Lead the way, Thelma." Goddard said.

 

***

 

The dark figure stopped abruptly in the shadows.A tall, ominous figure was walking directly towards it.It remained perfectly still in observance.

 

"The circuits look fine." The deep voice boomed.The dark figure's ears quivered."Wait."

 

The android beside him twitched, making a noise.

 

"The circuits were bypassed by something. This isn't a ship wide problem.Yet."He touched the wall."Goddard to Suzee."

 

"Yes, Commander?"The sound came over the Comm.

 

"How's it going up there?"

 

"Fine.There's nothing with the circuits up here.Crystals are fine, too.I don't know what the problem is."

 

"I might.Let me examine this for a minute, then I'll meet you at the Command Post."

 

"Okay, Commander.Suzee out."

 

The man pulled a scanner from his pocket and ran it over the door.Did he know?

 

"Thelma, are their any new organisms aboard the Christa?"He did.

 

"No, Commander.The Christa is reading only us."

 

"Hmm."The man stood straight and a frown deepened in his face."Let's go.I need to talk to Radu."

 

Suddenly the tall man stopped.He fell over into a slump against the wall.The dark figure rose out of the shadow and grabbed the crystal out of Thelma's head.

 

The dark figure pulled the Commander and the android into the cargo bay and shut the door, slipping into the shadows once more.

 

*** 

 

"Is Goddard back yet?"Suzee asked as she slid into the ComPost.She was a little late.She'd been tracking an EM fluctuation around the jump tubes that she'd found a moment after Goddard had cut communication.

 

"Nope.What are you guys doing?"Harlan said.He heard Rosie giggle.

 

"You have engine grease all over your face."Rosie said mirthfully.Radu grinned as Suzee shrugged as though she didn't care.He leaned over and got a cloth for her.

 

"Here.What's up?"He smiled softly.She smiled back.

 

"Goddard and I were trying to find a way to use my expertise to make the engines go faster.Then there was a door malfunction, and we decided to check that out before breaking the ship again."She leaned against Radu's console."He said he was going to look the doors over a little before he came up here.He's probably still analyzing."

 

"Probably."Radu said."We're only halfway there.It's going to take another day or so to get to a good station."

 

"Okay.Maybe we'll wait to mess with the Christa."Suzee frowned.She walked over to the helm and activated the Com system."Suzee to Goddard.Still alive down there?"

 

"Impatient."Harlan accused, grinning.

 

"Damn straight."She said."He's not answering.Radu, can you hear him down there?"

 

Radu inclined his head forward and perked his ears.Sounds filtered in harshly on his sensitive ears.He focused.A deep, familiar beating down in the cargo bay came to him.

 

"He's inside the cargo bay."Radu said.Another sound, unfamiliar, came to him.Probably because he'd never heard this heartbeat before."There's someone else on the ship that wasn't here before."

 

"Are you sure?"Harlan asked.

 

"Yes.It's... it's hard to keep track of.It was in the cargo bay, but then it's on the other side of the ship."Radu shook his head."This is weird.Commander Goddard would answer."

 

"Rosie."Harlan said firmly."Why don't you and Radu go check in on him?"

 

Rosie nodded and looked to Radu, who was already heading towards the jumptubes.

 

The two students soon arrived in the cargo bay to find the Commander lying limply on the floor.Rosie gasped and ran over to him.

 

"Commander?"She lifted his head gently and felt the back."There's something stuck in his neck, Radu."

 

Radu knelt down and took a look."It looks sharp."

 

"I bet it is."Rosie kept his head aloft as she burrowed into the medical bag she'd taken to carrying around with her.She pulled out two vials, one yellow and one purple."Hold his head up a minute."

 

Radu took the Commander's head gently, slightly afraid his "helping" would hurt the Commander in some way.Still, he kept silent as Rosie took off her gloves and wet a piece of gauze with the yellow liquid.She dabbed it on the back of the Commander's neck.

 

"This is an anesthetic.It should be perfect for Earthers."

 

"What are you going to do?"Radu asked attentively.Rosie bit her lip.

 

"I'm going to pull this thing out."

 

"Maybe I should."

 

Rosie looked up at him in surprise."You think you can get it?"

 

"Well, you know more about medicine than me.And if you cut yourself on that thing, and you go unconscious... all I could do would be carry you both to the Medlab."

 

Rosie nodded severely, taking Goddard's head back.She half-hoped the Commander would wake up from all the roughing they were unintentionally giving to him.He didn't, and Radu firmly placed his thumb and index finger over the sliver protruding from Goddard's neck.At first it didn't budge, but soon it began to slide free, a thin rivulet of blood running down his skin and staining Radu's gloves.Goddard made an unconscious groan.

 

"Here it is."Radu said nervously, holding it up.It was little more than a hole-less needle.A round slice of metal covered in Goddard's blood.Rosie creased a brow in thought as she applied the purple liquid to the Commander. 

 

"It doesn't look like it could do that much damage."

 

"It could be poisoned."Radu pointed out.He suddenly looked around."Someone put this in him, Rosie.Be careful."

 

"I wonder where Thelma is.She could tell us if it has poison on it.Otherwise, I'm going to have to get him back to the Medlab to tell."

 

Radu nodded.Rosie handed him a case, and he carefully put the sliver in it.The last thing they needed was someone trying to carry him to the Medlab.

 

"Hey, guys."Radu pressed the Comm."Commander Goddard is down here.I think we should stay in groups, or at least pairs. "

 

"What happened?"Harlan asked.Radu sighed.

 

"We're not sure, but we think someone poisoned the Commander.He's unconscious.We have to take him to the Medlab.Is Thelma up there?"

 

"No, she's not.I'll see if we can get Ms. Davenport to come and stay up here with us."Harlan replied.

 

"Good.And if you should probably start running scans of the ship.We need to find out who this is and if they mean us any harm."

 

"Gotcha, Radu.Suzee and Bova are on it."

 

"And Harlan?"

 

"What?"

 

"Tell everyone to be careful."

 

"You always say that."Harlan grinned."I will."

 

"This is bad."Suzee said flatly.Bova looked at her.

 

"No kidding?"

 

"I mean, Radu's senses are telling him that there's someone on board, but the computers are denying it."Suzee looked over to Harlan."It's like this person has a cloak on them."

 

Harlan shook his head."Well, just have to hope nothing happens before we get to the station."

 

"I'd say something has already happened."Bova said darkly.

 

***

 

 

Back in the Medlab, Rosie and Radu had picked up Ms. Davenport on the way and were trying to awaken the Commander. 

 

"Not poison.But a really strong sedative."Rosie concluded.Ms. Davenport covered her mouth.

 

"Is he in danger?"

 

"I don't think so, not immediately anyway. Though this stuff can't be good for his long-term health."Rosie prepared a hypospray."I'm going to wake him up."

 

Radu pushed some gossamer fluff of hair behind his ears.The Commander had grown quite pale from the time they'd been in the cargo bay until they'd gotten to the Medlab.Whatever reason the intruder had for taking Goddard out, Radu wasn't comfortable with him looking so corpse-like.

 

Rosie pressed the hypospray to Goddard's neck.The next few seconds seemed like hours to Radu, but finally the Commander's heart began to speed up.

 

"Wha... what-?"Goddard tried to rise, but Rosie placed a hand over his chest.

 

"Not yet.Tell us what happened first."

 

As though the order had come from Dalia Ionni herself, Goddard responded."I found some tampering with the doors. Radu?"

 

Radu leaned over the Commander so that he could see him.

 

"Radu, have you heard anything strange?Thelma couldn't pick out any new presences, but..."

 

"Yeah, Harlan just told us the same thing."Radu said quietly."And I have been hearing someone else.Someone small."

 

"That's probably who attacked you."Davenport held up the sliver for him to see. 

 

"Bloody-" Goddard muttered to himself.He tried to rise again, but Rosie caught his eye."I fell for that one like a rookie. I didn't even hear anyone."

 

"I can barely hear it, Commander. "Radu said."I'd hardly expect any of you to."

 

"Probably trained in stealth. "The Commander concluded finally winning and sitting up."Well, we'll see if we can't ditch them on the station."

 

Rosie took a scanner and ran it over the Commander.

 

"Where's Thelma?"He asked frowning at the scanner as though it were its fault he had to stay still.

 

"We didn't see her."Rosie admitted.Radu nodded in accordance.

 

"She was with me."Goddard mused."I wonder what happened to her."

 

Radu shrugged."We should all go up to the ComPost and make a plan.By now, the intruder might have control of our Comm system and be listening to our messages."

 

"Good idea, Radu."Goddard stood uncertainly.Ms. Davenport grabbed his shoulder, to his dismay, to keep him steady.He pursed his lips."Let's go."

 

Goddard tried to walk steadily.He was certainly glad they'd stopped meddling with the engines.He tried to shake the drowsiness from his head as they entered the jumptubes, frowning a bit and rubbing his temple.

 

*** 

 

Goddard paced nervously up and down the Command Post.

 

"Suzee, I want you and Radu to work together.If you can, tell her where the intruder is, she can analyze the computer readouts of every location.Hopefully we'll be able to find something to track him by."

 

Suzee nodded, head buried in the console."First I should reroute the engine controls here.In case our stowaway decided to get cute with the engines."

 

Goddard nodded."Maybe I should go down there and keep an eye on them. We also need to find Thelma."

 

"You shouldn't go alone, Commander."Rosie said with concern."I'm not too familiar with that type of sedative.You could get hurt."

 

"Yeah, Commander."Harlan piped in."Let me come along.I'll watch your back."

 

"I have serious misgivings about allowing a student out at a time like this."Davenport warned shrilly.Goddard hated to admit it, but he agreed.

 

"This could be very dangerous, Harlan. And besides," He cocked his head."Who's going to fly the ship?"

 

"I can."Bova said quietly."If we don't hit any rough patches.Of course, the way things are going today, we'll probably run into an asteroid field."

 

Goddard rubbed his chin for a moment and then looked to Ms. Davenport, who seemed none too happy about the turn of events.She frowned at him and sighed.

 

"You can't go alone.Even if I were certain you were in tip-top shape, and I doubt even then.We need Radu up here, and Harlan is a good fighter.Go on."Ms. Davenport pursed her lips to contradict her relenting tone.

 

"Alright."Goddard beckoned Harlan."Let's see what we can find.Suzee, call us on the Comm in the engine room if you can find anything."

 

"If you guys find anything, just whisper."Radu said softly."I'll be listening."

 

"Good idea."Goddard nodded, and Harlan followed him as they left.

 

Bova walked up to the helm and glanced back at Radu and Suzee, who were intent on their task of hunting the intruder down.He glared at the viewscreen and hoped that the course would stay steady.He'd probably mess it up, and Radu would have to take over, missing an important message from the Commander and Harlan.Then the intruder would kill them.

 

_Why didn't the intruder kill the Commander when he had the chance?_Bova wondered absently.It was awfully pacifistic to just sedate him and be on his merry way.It was almost like the intruder just wanted to observe them, and not hurt them.Bova couldn't hope that it could be true, however.Still, he'd had the perfect chance, he'd been on board at least since that morning, and he hadn't even tried to take over the ship!Or turn Thelma against them.Though he could imagine that the intruder was doing that this minute.Still...

 

"Hey, Suz."Bova said absently.Suzee didn't look up, but Radu and Rosie looked over at him.

 

"What do you want, Bova?"She said emotionlessly.Bova couldn't help but imagine that she was an android sometimes.With an attitude.

 

"It's probably nothing, but can you search for scattering fields while you're at it?Navigation should have a pattern in its memories."

 

"What are you thinking, Bova?"Radu said, tapping a few buttons on the Nav console to transfer the data.Bova shrugged.

 

"Like I said, it's probably nothing, but..." 

 

"But?"Suzee asked with irritation.

 

"But the intruder's tactics seem a lot like those of the sphere we encountered.They could be watching us.To see if we need to be destroyed, of course."

 

Radu's eyes widened."Oh, no."

 

Suzee jerked her head up."What sphere?What are you talking about?"

 

"We... we may have aggravated the wrong people when we were first looking for a planet to land on." Radu answered uncertainly."We could be in trouble."

 

"You think that might have been something the Commander would have wanted to know about?"Ms. Davenport chastised, flailing her hands.

 

"It's not like we thought they'd come after us."Bova said tartly to her."Though I might have known. All they did was hide."

 

"Just like our little stowaway."Ms. Davenport put in tersely."Should we tell the Commander?"

 

"They seem safe right now."Radu reported.The pair was still walking down to the engines."They might not stay that way if the intruder hears what we know."

 

"We don't know anything yet."Suzee said firmly."Let's find this twerp first, then discuss what to do."

 

"Right."Radu said.He perked his ears.He pointed to a spot on Suzee's screen."There."

 

"Hmm..."Suzee paused for several minutes.

 

"Well?"Davenport inquired anxiously.

 

"Give me a minute.Urgh!"Suzee looked up accusingly at Davenport."I lost him."

 

"We'll keep trying."Radu said soothingly, patting her arm in hopes of averting a small battle.He could almost see the lighting spark between them.

 

"What's important now is that we find a way out of this."Rosie reminded them."And we will.It's just going to take some time."

 

Bova fought a morbid grin.Only Rosie could see the silver lining on a cloud that represented their deaths.

 

***

"Commander, you don't look good."

 

Goddard made a noise deep in his throat as an acknowledgement, but said nothing, pushing forward.His cheeks flushed in a disturbing contrast to his pale face.They were close to the engines and hadn't yet found Thelma.

 

"Maybe you should go back." 

 

"No chance, Mr. Band."He stopped and looked around, running his fingers through his hair forcefully."Did you just see something?"

 

Harlan stopped short and looked around."No.Did you?"

 

"I didn't see anything.It was almost... the reflection of a shadow."

 

"What?"Harlan asked skeptically.Goddard stood alert, turning his head slowly in observance of his surroundings.Suddenly he moved, jumping towards a shadow.

 

"Oof!"Goddard landed hard.Harlan ran over to him.

 

"What was that?"

 

Goddard sat up dizzily."That was our intruder."

 

"I didn't see anything.Are you sure your not still drugged?"

 

Goddard turned around slowly with a tense glare twisted upon his face.He held up his hand.In which a black cowl was held tightly.

 

"No. I'm sure that was our intruder.I almost had him."

 

***

 

"Oh!"Suzee exclaimed."I found him.It's like half the cloak is gone."

 

"Where is he?"Ms. Davenport asked with earnest.

 

"He's practically on top of Harlan and the Commander.Kind of hovering there."

 

"The Commander fell a few seconds ago.He said that he'd seen the intruder."Radu reported.

 

"Should we tell them?"Bova asked anxiously.

 

"I don't think so."Davenport said."They should be keen enough to take care of themselves.Radu, you'll hear if anything happens?"

 

Radu nodded as Bova sighed heavily.They were all going to die.

 

"Then we should wait."Davenport concluded.

 

***

 

"Dammit."

 

Harlan looked at the Commander in surprise.He'd always been very careful about swearing in from of the students.Harlan supposed he didn't count, since he wasn't a minor anymore.

 

"Did you find anything?"Harlan approached the Commander, who was crouched down near the Master Protomix.

 

"I found Thelma."

 

"That's good, right?"Harlan cocked his head.

 

"Should be.Except our intruder has taken her memory crystal."Goddard stood slowly, from Harlan's view, out of necessity rather than for effect."I'm going to set up a force field around the engines, so our intruder can't get in here again.For whatever reason, the engines haven't been tampered with yet."

 

"Then why bother with Thelma?"Harlan couldn't help but think the intruder should at least try to turn Thelma against them.With a computer virus or something.

 

"I don't know. "Goddard bent over the console and started pushing buttons."Here we go.Suzee will be able to shut it down from the Command Post, but nowhere else.Let's get Thelma back up there.The field will activate behind us."

 

Harlan picked up Thelma and helped the Commander drag her.

 

***

 

"This is just getting better and better."Goddard remarked tersely after having heard the whole story."I don't suppose it occurred to you at any point that we don't have any weapons, should they start firing?"

 

"Actually, it did."Harlan said, taking the brunt of the Commander's wrath.To his surprise, the Commander just sat down on the floor and leaned against the engineering console.

 

"You kids are going to be the death of me."He muttered, rubbing his head.Davenport kneeled down.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"I feel... weird."He shook his head vigorously."You said that you could partially track the intruder now.We should try to contain him."

 

Radu nodded."I can hear him, and Suzee can see him with the ship's sensors a little."

 

"Good.We need to get this under control.Where is he now?"

 

"As far as I can tell, in the boys' bunkroom."Suzee said.Bova frowned.

 

"What's he doing in there?"

 

"As far as _I_ can tell, he's picking up different CompuPADs and reading them."Radu said.Harlan rolled his eyes.

 

"So far this guy doesn't seem to be taking his work seriously.I mean, who takes time off terrorizing a ship to get a little reading in?"

 

"Harlan, Radu, and Rosie, you need to go after him.Suzee can relay messages up here by speaking."The Commander said firmly, sounding a bit more like himself.The three began to leave, but waited a moment for Rosie to grab her medical bag, to which the two adults nodded in approval.

 

The shimmer of a sound preceded the movement.A slight flash shooting out of the shadow of the engineering console.Towards Goddard.

 

Radu, his ears already keened to the movements of the shadowy intruder, moved almost before the sound reached his ears.Goddard's surprised eyes burned with feverish brown awe as the Andromedan flung himself to the ground and grabbed the slender, black-gloved wrist.The small figure struggled as Radu pulled it out of the shadow.

 

"Going after the cowl."Goddard remarked with deep comprehension."That's why the cloak ceased to be so effective."

 

Radu forcefully held the intruder for them to see.

 

"It's a little girl."Bova said with disbelief.Her face trembled in fear, and she did not speak.A jewel of moisture betrayed her, and slid down her creamy cheek.Her blue eyes blazed at him.

 

"Please... I... I meant no harm."She struggled a little more, then gave up, hanging limply in Radu's merciless grip.

 

"You call this no harm?"Suzee demanded, motioning to Goddard and Thelma.

 

"I... can give you her crystal.I just couldn't have her telling on me before I had the chance to look around.The same with him.The Sith wasn't supposed to make him that sick."

 

Bova looked at her critically.There couldn't be that much difference between her age and Radu's.She was young, and obviously scared.He found himself wanting to believe her.The lights bounced off her long black hair, creating an illusion of blueness to it.She was a very beautiful little girl with something in her eyes that told him this wasn't her first time playing the stowaway.Her pointed ears told him everything else.She was one of the Original Rigelians.Not from any of the planets in the Sol system.If they'd stayed in this sector, they would have to become very secretive.Very cautious with newcomers.It was that dangerous out there.But to send a child...

 

"Are you observing us?"Bova asked.The girl paled, began to open her mouth and then shut it.She tried to put a stern look on her face, but only a childish obstinacy came through.

 

"Were you observing us?"She demanded, her lower lip unconsciously slipping into a pout.

 

"We were looking for P4 of the Condrona system."Radu said gently.He didn't want to scare her anymore.A look of slight surprise crossed her face, then she forced the frown back.

 

"I can't tell you anything about us.It would be inappropriate, even though I've already failed my mission."

 

"You're awfully cocky for someone who can't get away."Suzee said, hand on hip."Why don't you produce that crystal you promised?"

 

The girl gave her a malicious sideways glance and motioned with her head downward."My inner-right pocket."

 

Rosie knelt down to the girl, figuring that, she, as the smallest and least threatening looking, should get the crystal.She slipped her hand under the girl's shirt and felt the hard bulge of Thelma's memory crystal.She grabbed it and pulled her hand out.

 

"Here."She said.Suzee took it and put it back into Thelma's head.The android powered up.

 

"Are you okay, Thelma?"Suzee asked, sending an irritable look back to the girl.

 

"I am fine, Suzee.Should I not be?"

 

Suzee rolled her eyes at the inappropriate cheerfulness."What do we do about our little stowaway?"

 

"Let me go?"The girl suggested in a depressed monotone.Bova fought a grin.

 

"Why should we do that?"Harlan asked her arrogantly.The girl shrugged.

 

"Because you're not a threat, and I want to go home now."

 

"You realize we can't do that."Goddard intervened."STARDOG regulations would have you locked up until we can reach some authorities."

 

"I realize that."

 

"If you'd be willing to explain, however, we might be able to help you."Goddard tried to lean closer to her.She shook her head wearily.

 

"I can't.I've already compromised security by letting you see me."

 

"Well, I suppose that's that."Goddard muttered.He knew he wasn't good at making children at ease but it had been worth a try."Harlan, Radu, Subsection 3 of the Cargo Bay is empty.Have Thelma help you set up a forcefield.We'll put her there until we reach the market."

 

Harlan looked at Radu."Jumptubes?"

 

"No, we'd better go by foot.We might lose her in the tubes."

 

The two boys walked out with Thelma.

 

"Have I met you before?" Radu asked after a moment or two.

 

"I've never met an Andromedan before.Do I look like someone you knew?"

 

"No.Actually you remind me of someone.But she's an Andromedan.She... has your aura."

 

The girl giggled."Perhaps we have the same soul."

 

Harlan gave the two a skeptical look.Fraternizing with the enemy."What now?"

 

"Rigelians believe that a soul can travel forwards and backwards in time.If she dies in the future, she could send her soul back to be born as someone in the same Karesh."

 

Harlan glared at her.

 

"A Karesh is a group of people who come together to make destiny happen."She sighed.They'd reached the Cargo Bay.Thelma began to set up the forcefield generator."It doesn't matter what you do to me.I'm worthless to my people now.I've spent too much time with outsiders."

 

"Now that does sound like an Andromedan ideal."Radu said sardonically as he placed her inside the Subsection."I'm sorry about this."

 

"There's nothing to be done. "The girl mused."What's the name of your friend?"

 

"Mina'Une."He moistened his lips.

 

"You have a name?"

 

She arched an angular brow."Sora."

 

"I think you know our names already."Harlan joked, guessing that she'd been reading their journals in the bunkroom.She gazed back at him blankly.

 

"I think you're right.I think I did know you sometime before."She said, inching towards the corner."I'll see you again I suppose."

 

With that Sora slipped into the shadow of the forcefield generator.And disappeared.


	3. Part Two

Tear in Your Hand

_Part Two_

 

 

"I can't believe they let her get away."Suzee complained.This had certainly been a disappointing day for her.First they hadn't been able to work with the engines, then this new girl appeared reeking havoc and diverting the boys' attention from her, _then_ she got away!

 

"Oh, I don't think they let her get away on purpose."Rosie said, climbing into her bunk.Her thin pink legs flopped down as she swung herself around to talk to Suzee."She's pretty slippery.I bet she won't try to hurt us anymore either."

 

"Wanna bet?I don't believe that Sith excuse for one minute."Suzee said propping her feet up on the wall."Goddard's pretty old, but he's still in good shape, considering."

 

"Considering what we've put him through since we got on the Christa?"Rosie giggled.Suzee grinned. 

 

"You could say that, I guess.I mean, he did have a ship land on him."

 

"I don't know.Sora seemed really innocent.Like the Sphere.Maybe she was just making sure we weren't dangerous."Rosie suggested."After all, my ancestors had to get out of the place they were living because it would be too hard to live there anymore after the civil war.The ones who stayed must have had it really rough."

 

"Maybe."Suzee admitted.She still wasn't sure what to think of her.Those big innocent eyes had seen quite a bit; she could tell.Hopefully, Rosie's optimism would be right this time."You know what?"

 

"What?"Rosie hugged a pillow.

 

"I miss Catalina."

 

"Me too.Hasn't she contacted you yet?"

 

Suzee sighed softly."No.I wonder why.I hope she's okay."

 

"Have you told anyone else there might be something wrong?"Rosie looked at her with deep eyes.Suzee rolled her eyes.

 

"Are you kidding?What could Davenport and Goddard do?Or Harlan and Radu?They'd just get in the way and get themselves hurt.I'll just have to wait on her."

 

"I guess.I'm sure she's okay.Cat knows how to take care of herself."

 

"She sure does.Did I ever tell you what Catalina told me right before you guys found me?"

 

"No, what?"Rosie smiled.Suzee was feeling better.

 

"Warlord Shank's arm went on a magical journey with her when she went to my dimension.She said she was going to make a purse out of it."

 

Rosie burst out in uncontrollable giggles.

 

In the boys' bunkroom, Radu rolled over on his stomach and sighed, stretching out stiffly.

 

"What?"Harlan demanded in a muffle from under his pillow.Radu looked over at him in surprise.

 

"I thought you were asleep."

 

"Can't sleep.Today's been too weird.What up?"

 

"N-nothing.I just heard some loud giggling from No Man's Land."

 

"What about?"Harlan sat up in interest.He glanced over at Bova, who was drooling on his pillow.

 

"I don't know. I hadn't been listening for that.Must have been really funny, I guess.They're still laughing."

 

"Do they do that a lot?"

 

"What?"

 

"Talk and giggle before bed."Harlan leaned closer so Radu wouldn't have to speak loudly for him to hear.

 

"Not really.Rosie and Cat used to do that more.Well, right before she left.And she used to talk to Suzee every night regardless.I tried to tune out the words, but..." Radu grinned as his ears flushed a little in the dark."You know... it's hard."

 

"Yeah, especially when you want to listen."Harlan leaned against the wall of the bunk he was sitting on."You think we'll catch Sora again?"

 

"I don't know.Maybe.She doesn't have her cowl."

 

"But Bova said he still couldn't read her."

 

Radu shrugged stiffly and rested his head on his hands.Harlan frowned. 

 

"What's up with you, man?"

 

"What do you mean?"Radu asked cautiously.He and Harlan were much closer than they had been when they'd started their mystery trip, but he still wasn't so certain he wanted Harlan knowing all of his secrets.

 

"You've been moving around here lately like you've pulled a hamstring or something.You hurt yourself?"

 

"Um... no."Radu drew in a breath with relief."Just a little sore from ETE."

 

"Oh, come on, I don't believe that for a minute."Harlan scoffed rather loudly.Radu placed a finger to his mouth then motioned to Bova.Then Harlan grumbled:"Uranians can sleep through anything."

 

Radu began to get up.Though it was dark, Harlan noticed for the first time how slowly Radu was actually moving his legs.Easing them painfully into position.He looked at Harlan uncertainly.

 

"I don't come with a how-to guide, you know."He said finally, looking at the Earther face to face.He licked his lips nervously.Harlan narrowed his eyes obtusely and motioned for Radu to continue."I know how my arms work.That was pretty simple to figure out, I mean... the Elders were there to teach me.But they didn't teach me to use my legs.I don't know how to use my muscles right to get that _wonderful_ Andromedan strength out of them."

 

"So you been trying to figure that out?"

 

"Yeah, but I've.... I... I can't.And if I don't... my leg muscles will afixate."

 

"You mean _atrophy_."Harlan frowned suddenly in surprise."What are you keeping something like that to yourself for?You should at least tell Rosie!"

 

Radu flushed again and hoped the dark would cover it."She'd just worry.And there's nothing about how to raise a Hatchling in the Infocore, so there's nothing she could do."

 

"Dammit."Harlan muttered."Have you looked on the Spacenet for that stuff?"

 

Radu gave him a _Do you think I'm stupid?_ look."Andromedans don't publish stuff like that on the Net.They don't even tell their allies how to take care of Hatchlings."

 

Harlan gazed hard at the floor beneath his bunk."Would have been nice if they'd taught you that before you left."

 

"Definitely.But they were pretty eager to see me go.They probably just forgot."

 

"That sucks, Radu.You don't treat you kids like that."

 

"How different is that from how they treated us at the StarAcademy?They didn't seem to want us to pass anyway."

 

"True, true.But still, man."Harlan looked up at Radu suddenly."Well, there's no way around it!"

 

"What?"Radu regarded him suspiciously.

 

"You're just going to have to train with me from now on!"

 

Radu blinked in shock."I could hurt you, Harlan."

 

"So?I can hold my own.You wouldn't do it on purpose anyway, so it can't hurt to try.Tai Chi makes the most of your Chi, you know, spirit energy, while working you out and making you buff.Maybe what I know can add to what you know, and we can fix this.We don't need no stupid Elders."

 

Radu laughed.Harlan grinned.The last thing they needed was a lame Andromedan.He couldn't sit by and watch Radu hurt anyway.Harlan was actually surprise Radu'd admitted anything to him.

 

"Let's go to bed.I bet tomorrow's going to be even weirder."

 

"Okay."Radu yawned and eased himself back into a lying position.Harlan winced before closing his eyes.

 

"Crazy Andromedan."He whispered.Radu smiled.

 

***

 

_I thought those two would never go to sleep_, Bova thought irritably as he snuck down the hallway.He'd pretended to be asleep so they wouldn't suspect anything.And thought about a midnight snack so he could realistically drool on his pillow.

 

_Man, Radu's got it rough_, He pondered before he set his mind back to the matter at hand.He'd rigged one of the Christa's scanners to look for that random dispersal field that he'd associated with Sora's personal cloak when Goddard had first gotten her cowl.

 

He knew he should have told the others he could find her, but he didn't want to. He wanted to talk to her.To make her smile, and maybe get her to tell him what was going on.He wasn't sure why, but he definitely didn't want her locked up.Not that that seemed to be a problem for her.

 

Bova followed her pattern down the hallways for about an hour when he had to hide suddenly.Goddard was walking around, rubbing his temple, and muttering something under his breath. 

 

"Damn insomnia."

 

Bova could only catch that part of it. He wondered how the Commander could have problems sleeping after having to deal with the Sith, but apparently the stimulant that Rosie had shot him up with had been pretty strong, too.Bova figured that with all that mixing medicine, Goddard would probably have a heart attack in a day or two.When Goddard had passed, Bova continued his search.

 

Her pattern was elusive.She would be going in one direction, then abruptly change.She probably knew he was hunting her and had one of those Siths ready for him.

 

Suddenly those big sapphire eyes met his.He fell backward at the sight.The Rigelian girl was half-hanging out of a shadow against the wall.

 

"Why don't you have the Andromedan helping you look?He'd probably have me caught in a few minutes with that scanner.It's pretty genius, you know.Most people couldn't figure out the subtle differences between the Home's field and mine."

 

"If I told him, he'd convince me to tell the Commander.And the Commander'd lock you up."Bova shrugged, still trying to figure out how she was halfway in that wall.

 

"I can teleport through shadows."She said to answer the look he was giving her.She slid softly and sleekly out of the wall and pulled her knees to her chest."That's why I was chosen as a Scout."

 

"So you guys _are_ just trying to see if we're dangerous, aren't you?"Bova said incredulously.She should have been stabbing him, or choking him or something.

 

"You saw through our defense.Only the Iegara have done that so far.And they're the ones that destroyed P4."

 

"Destroyed..." Bova sounded out the word.

 

"Annihilated!"She said stridently."There was nothing left but a small asteroid field when they got done!"

 

"Why'd they do that?"

 

"They were hiding some fugitives.The Iegara like to wipe out species they think might keep them from possessing the universe."

 

"The Rigelians?"

 

"No, we're not on the hit list yet, but we still have to be real careful.We should have gone with you.To the colonies."Her eyes cast downward sadly."It's really dangerous out here.You should be careful."

 

"Um... so."Bova messed with the keys on his scanner."How do we get you back to that Home Sphere."

 

Bova suddenly wished he hadn't asked by the look on her face.It crumpled into a mask of hopelessness.

 

"I can't.I can never go back.I failed.They'd kill me!"

 

_She'd make a good Uranisu_.Bova thought.He set the scanner down and eased closer to her.She let her knees go and hit the floor hard with her palm as she let herself fall into a weakly supported position on the floor.

 

"But we don't want to hurt you guys.I'm sure they'd let you come back if they knew that."Bova almost rolled his eyes at himself.He sounded like Rosie.

 

She looked up at him."No way.If I fail against those who don't want to hurt us, how can I succeed against those who do?"

 

"But, we're STARDOGS.I mean, STARDOGS are pretty hard to sneak up on, aren't they?"

 

Her wide glistening eyes lit up."You're all STARDOGS?Our allies?"

 

"Yeah."Almost.She was _almost_ smiling."Well, we're just Cadets, but the Commander is the real deal. He's been an officer for almost thirty years."

 

"Maybe, if you could get him to say that I found out that he was a STARDOG and just wanted to tell him to be careful?I've never been caught before."

 

"That could work.Of course, we probably can't get the Commander to do it-"

 

_Oh, Grozit, she's going to cry!_Bova stopped himself and grabbed her shoulders. 

 

"You just need to tell him what's going on, Sora.He's reasonable."_When he wants to be._"He'll talk to them and you'll be able to go home."

 

Tears spilled over Sora's lids, and she leaned towards Bova suddenly.Bova fought the instinct to lurch backward, and she kissed him on his antenna.

 

"Thank you."She whispered."You're a really great guy, you know that?"

 

"Um... well."He could feel his ears turning red._What am I thinking?!_

_ _

Then there it was.Sora smiled brightly.He let her a hand to stand again, and she took it.The tears dried and the smile seemed to bright the dark corridor better than the flashlight he had with him.

 

"Come on."Bova said, pulling himself together."I'll get Commander Goddard, and we'll straighten this out."

 

Sora walked closely to Bova through the corridor. She couldn't stop smiling, and though the dark hid it, neither could Bova.He'd never felt like someone's hero before.

 

***

Early that morning, the crew assembled in the Teamroom to discuss their prisoner, who was sitting stock still on a chair starring intently and emotionlessly at them.She seemed to have regained something within herself.No more unintended childish traits appeared. She could have been eleven or eleven hundred.The enigma had returned.

 

"We have to help."Bova insisted.He could feel Sora's sad eyes boring into his back."She hasn't really done anything.And if we hadn't messed with the Home Sphere, she wouldn't be in this mess."

 

"No, offense."Ms. Davenport wasn't entirely comfortable with Sora sitting there in front of them while they discussed her fate."But she came aboard our ship uninvited.Why should we treat her as anything more than an intruder?"

 

"The Rigelians are our allies."Harlan pointed out."So she is, too.They didn't know we were their friends when they sent her.It was just a big mistake."

 

"They wouldn't have sent a corporeal being if they'd known an Andromedan aboard."Sora spoke up.Her voice was quiet, but confident."By the way, if you contact them, don't let them know that.It would be hazardous to your health later."

 

"Why's that?"Goddard asked.

 

"The ones that destroyed P4... the Iegara... aren't fond of Andromedans.Someone might sell you out."She looked closely at Radu, who sighed.

 

"That's an understatement."He replied softly.The others looked at him questioningly."The Iegara are the ones that trashed my home planet."

 

"Get rid of the nest, and the birds are easier to catch.Or easier to pay someone like the worthless Spungs to do it."Sora added wryly.

 

"They failed." Radu protested.Sora nodded and smiled slightly.

 

"They'll pay for that."

 

"So, what are we going to do with Miss Hide-and-Seek?"Suzee asked, forcing them back on topic.Sora began to swing her legs alternatively back and forth, since her little legs didn't quite reach the floor.

 

"How about what Bova and I proposed?"She arched a brow coolly at Suzee.Suzee rolled her eyes.

 

"Why should we trust you?How do we know _you_ won't rat Radu out?"

 

"Because I could have killed you while you slept, and I didn't. And I told you about the Iegara, and I didn't have to."Sora slowly began to lean her head to the right as though trying to get better reception.

 

"You don't look that threatening."Harlan said amusedly.Sora straightened her body and hopped up out of the chair.

 

"Aside from my ability to teleport through any shadow in the universe, I can form psi balls to attack with."She pulled up her sleeves.

 

"Another fantastic mutation?"Suzee taunted.Sora frowned.

 

"No, see these gems."Sora held her wrists up to show them the two shining stones embedded in her risks."They implanted these when I was six or so.They let me gather all the psi energy around me and use it as a weapon.I have one more in my neck."

 

Sora pulled the neckline of her black suit down just a bit so that they could see the blue jewel embedded in the recess between her collarbones and her neck.

 

"Suppose this is a trick.We help you and you people know we're dishonest."Suzee pointed out."They won't believe us when we say we don't want any trouble."

 

"They'd know that anyway.They'll do a recall on me regardless of whether or not I get to stay."Sora explained."I'm very good at censoring my recalls also. They don't have to know everything, since you are our allies."

 

"How about they not know we don't have weapons?"Bova asked.Sora smiled mischievously.

 

"They didn't ask for a tactical analysis.I can just give them the overview of intent."

 

"Do you think they'd take you back, Sora?"Goddard asked her seriously.

 

"I can only hope.If you do as I ask, they won't kill me.Still, I don't know if they'll still want me."

 

"Do you want to go back to them?"Radu asked.All eyes focused on Sora.She restlessly rolled her shoulders and fixed her eyes on an undefined point in space.

 

"I need to be with my people.It's hard to explain."Her face became a sad, unmoving mask."But even though I'm... different from them,I have to try to be there for them.Things have to change sometime.And they need me. I'm their best scout.No one else has my abilities."

 

"I suppose that answers our questions."Goddard said.He leaned against the wall."It is in the best interest of the STARDOGS and the Rigelians to have someone like you around."

 

Goddard gazed into the young girl's eyes.Sora's eyebrows rose hopefully.

 

"Mr. Band.Take us back to the Home Sphere."

 

***

 

Sora stood close to the tactical console as Harlan brought them closer to the coordinates where they had first seen the Home Sphere.Bova immersed himself in the data before him.

 

"They've probably changed the dispersal field frequency and moved away.We probably can't find them."He announced.He caught Sora's frown out of the corner of his eye and considered taking it back.

 

"You're probably right."She sighed."But I know their tricks.And you're smart enough to get past whatever they try to do, you know that, Bova."

 

Harlan chuckled.Sora smirked.

 

"You a fancy flyer?" She asked, careening her head slightly.

 

"Of course."Harlan boasted.

 

"Good."

 

Suddenly the ship shook.

 

"We've been hit!" Bova said studying the readouts."Someone's firing on us."

 

"Welcome home."Suzee said sarcastically.

 

"Rosie," She called running over to her console."Try to open up a hailing frequency."

 

"I'm on it."She answered, working the console.The ship rocked again as she tried fervorently to get them on the line."I can't... oh, wait, I've got someone.Is this the signal?"

 

"Yes.Let me try to talk to them."

 

"Okay, go."Rosie said.

 

"This is Agent Sora.Please desist in firing upon this vessel.Repeat.Desist."Her voice was steady and firm.Bova glance over at the girl who had been a shaking mass of fear the night before.She must have been having some problems before this assignment."These officers are our legal allies.You mustn't act in aggression against them."

 

"Incoming."Bova stated.The ship shook again, and Thelma went flying across the room."We're down to Level 2."

 

"Try these, Harlan."Radu said, quickly punching in some coordinates.

 

"Incoming." Bova said again.

 

Nothing happened.Sora jumped in joy.

 

"They missed.Keep that up."

 

"I don't know if I can.I -I'm trying to read where the shots are coming from."

 

"They aren't very maneuverable.They depend on the cloak to keep safe."

 

"I'll be passed that field soon, just keep them from killing us."Bova ordered.

 

"Got it.We've got twenty-five percent more power to the shields."Suzee added.

 

"Awesome."Sora said."Open up the signal one more time."

 

Rosie nodded.

 

"Cease firing or I'll be forced to attack, in the name of our treaty with the STARDOGS!"

 

Harlan hit a switch, and they had to fight to stay upright.

 

"I don't think they're listening."Harlan shot at her.Sora looked up at the viewscreen.Her shiny black hair whipped around her and she gasped at the volley of photonic missiles being fired at the ship.

 

"Suzee, can you channel something outside the ship?"

 

"You mean, something from in here?"

 

Sora nodded.

 

"Yeah, give me a minute."Suzee ducked down and started to mess with the wiring."Thelma, I need of a portal of some kind."

 

Thelma tottered over to a wall and knocked on it.The wall opened up, to the crew's surprise, and she pulled out a large mirror.

 

"Here you go, Suzee."She smiled inanely.

 

"Okay."Suzee attached a wired to a port in the mirror and then held it up for Sora to see."Theoretically, you should be able to channel whatever you need through here."

 

"Right.How close are we, Bova?"Sora turned her head to him.

 

"Um... soon?"

 

"Speed it up, Mr. Bova."Goddard warned.

 

Bova studied the pattern on his console harder."Screen on."

 

"That's it!"Rosie cried.Sora nodded and motioned for Suzee to hold the mirror up.It irised open to reveal the Home Sphere.

 

The Rigelian scout held her hands up, level with her nose, pressing the two iridescent gems on her wrists together.Her hands formed a small chalice and a light blue glow began to form in the cup.Her eyes began to glow the same color as she released the energy into the mirror.

 

On the viewscreen the ball of energy hurdled towards the Home Sphere, thwarting photonic missiles and careening in to the weapons array.

 

"Whoa."Harlan managed.

 

"Hail them now."Goddard said.Rosie hit the switch again and nodded.

 

"This is Commander Seth Goddard, STARDOG officer of the United Populated Planets.Please stand down and contact us.Your agent has informed us of the situation, and we have no wish for conflict."

 

"They're hailing us."Rosie said tentatively.Sora looked up at Goddard nervously as Rosie patched the message through.

 

A pale woman appeared on the screen with a sour look on her face.

 

"Agent Sora.Explain yourself."She spat. Sora stepped forward.

 

"These crewmembers are all part of the UPP.After discovering this, I had to reveal myself and explain ourselves.Protocol required diplomacy, Director."

 

"We'll see to that during Recall.You attacked us."

 

"I couldn't sit idly by and allow you to give our people an new enemy!"Sora growled at the woman."We have enough, don't you think?"

 

"Granted.You totaled our weapons array.We don't have enough skilled officers to fix it."

 

"If I may," The Commander interrupted."We could aid you in the repairs.My science officer and engineering officer could be very helpful."

 

"Perhaps.I shall ask my superiors."The screen went blank. 

 

"That was quick, you know that?"Sora told Goddard grinning at him with awe."They won't refuse help from a STARDOG.Combined with the fact I didn't wipe out the Home Sphere, they'll definitely take me back."

 

"Could you have destroyed it?"Suzee narrowed her eyes.An idea was forming in her head that she didn't like the sound of.

 

"Well, probably not destroyed, but I could ruin it if I used my third gem.I've destroyed ships before."Sora ignored that sickened look on Suzee's face and smiled. Suzee bit her lip and decided to sit on this for a while.

 

_Who knows?I could be wrong once._She thought hopefully.

 

"I don't know how to thank you."Sora admitted."You guys are pretty pro."

 

"Can you fill Radu in about dangers in this sector?"Goddard asked.Sora beamed.

 

"Certainly.I'm sure the Prime Minister would like that."She looked over at Bova and smiled brightly."Maybe I'll be around for just a bit longer."

 

"We're glad to have you."Radu said generously.Bova was glad Radu had spoken because he'd been about to say the same thing.

 

_Man, this is so unlike me.Why do I want to complement her?_Bova thought._Oh what the Hell.Go for it_.

 

"You're handy."He added to Radu's statement."It's nice to be able to fight back when people try to nail us."

 

***

 

"Terribly sorry for the inconvenience, Prime Minister."Goddard said deeply a few days later.Sora stood closely to Bova, who seemed to give her strength, and vice versa.

 

"No, problem, Commander.We're actually grateful to see some familiar stripes, so to speak.And we couldn't begin to tell you how helpful that engineer of yours is.However, you really need to be more careful from now on.You're getting into some nasty territory, as Agent Sora may have explained."A graying Rigelian man beamed at them.

 

"We'll keep that in mind."Goddard nodded.He turned to Sora."Are you ready for transport?"

 

"Oh, I don't need a transport.I can use the shadow by the helm."She smiled up at the impossibly tall man.

 

"Really?It's not too far for you?"

 

"Agent Sora can teleport any distance, so long as she has a shadow available."The Prime Minister said proudly."It's a gift."

 

Sora turned to Bova and whispered in his ear."I want to see you again.You're too kewl to let go.There aren't many kids back Home, and I don't have a lot of friends."

 

"I'll see you on the SpaceNet."

 

Sora leaned back and laughed like a little ringing bell.She spoke up."That sounds great.Keep up the good work, Mr. Scientist!"

 

Sora waved cheerfully to all of the members of the Christa.Then dematerialized into the helm's shadow. She soon appeared on the viewscreen in the Prime Minister's office.

 

"_Kathalla yo unmae!_"She called as the Prime Minister placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

 

"_Kathalla yo unmae, mugen-kae_."Bova said, grinning a little.The viewscreen irised out.

 

"Well, that could have ended up much worse."Goddard boomed immediately."From now on, I want you erring on the side of caution."

 

"Sorry, sir."Harlan grimaced."I talked them into it."

 

"They shouldn't have let you."The Commander pointed out.He stifled a yawn and leaned against the engineering post.

 

"What did she say?"Rosie asked."That was original Rigelian, wasn't it?"

 

"You don't know it?"Bova frowned.Rosie shrugged.

 

"I know dialects.Uranian, Mercurian... etc."

 

"She said _Good journey_."Bova replied in a monotone as he walked back to his post.

 

"Well, wasn't that sweet?"Ms. Davenport concluded.

 

"Yeah."Bova muttered.He wondered what she meant by the last part._Unmae_.Destined.Good journey to my destined.Then he wondered why he'd replied with the familiar tag at the end._Mugen-kae_.Eternal friend."She's a really nice girl."

 

Bova heard Harlan making a scoffing noise.

 

"Shut-up, Harlan.You don't know anything about girls.Isn't that right, Suzee?"

 

"Sure is.Harlan's clueless."Suzee smirked.Harlan shook his head.He was out-numbered.

 

"That's enough.Let's get back to work."Goddard ordered.Suzee nodded and followed him to the engine room.

 

_I don't know anything about girls either._Bova pretended to concentrate on his console._But at least I might be able to stay her friend.__I hope.I want to see her smiling at me again._


End file.
